Coffee and Tea
by youngesns
Summary: When a manservant falling in love with a comic writers in a coffee shop. banyak kejadian kikuk dan diluar ekspetasi seorang Oh Sehun kepada Xi Luhan. CHAP1


Title : Coffee and Tea

Rating : T

Genre(s) : fluffy, full point of Sehun

Length : one shot

Cast : Sehun, Luhan

_When suddenly coffee and tea met and destiny appearing between them._

Bau kopi di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang menyengat langsung menyergap saluran respirasiku. Oke. Aku tidak mau bersikap hiperbola. Boleh jujur aku tak tahan kalau ada bau seperti ini akan kujumpai sepanjang hari.

Entah belum terbiasa atau ternyata aku memang tidak kuat kalau berhadapan dengan kopi beberapa jam terakhir ini. Tapi ini telah menjadi bagian rutinitasku yang akan merasa tidak asing ketika berurusan dengan cairan kafein ini.

Oh iya. Kenalkan, namaku Sehun, —Oh Sehun. Pegawai baru di sebuah kedai kopi kecil di Kota Seoul.

"Sehun"

Aku menoleh mencari asal suara yang menyuarakan namaku. Kudapati Kyungsoo tengah memegang nampan di depan dadanya.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum dan menyerahkan nampan itu padaku, "Antarkan ini ke meja 3. Ini pertama kalinya kau menyajikan makanan 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan berlalu sambil membawa nampan itu ke luar _pantry_. Sesampainnya di meja 3, kudapati kursi di meja itu kosong. Hanya ada tas, beberapa buku, dan jaket penunggunya.

"Xi Luhan" gumamku membaca buku sketsa yang ada di atas meja.

"Ya? Itu saya. Ada apa?"

Kedua irisku terbelalak dan tubuhku refleks bergeser menjauh dari asal suara. Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut warna hitam pekat dengan seringai manis yang tersungging bibir tipisnya ketika ia menatapku, membuat lekukan matanya sedikit naik. _Wajahnya benar-benar indah. Dan manis sekali._

Suasana kikuk ini malah membuat jantungku berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dalam hitungan detik. Tatapan mata kecokelatannya membuat tanganku gemetaran tidak karuan.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mencoba membantu tanganku yang gemetaran untuk meletakkan cangkir. Sentuhan lembut jemarinya malah memberikan sensasi bergejolak di kulitku.

"A-aku hanya membaca namamu di buku ini. Maafkan aku" kataku langsung meletakkan sepiring _sandwich_ di mejanya.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara tawa yang ringan, "Tadinya kukira ada yang salah. Terima kasih kopinya… err.." katanya melirik _nametag_ku.

"Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun"

"Namaku Luhan. Salam kenal" senyum pemuda itu padaku.

Aku membungkukkan kepalaku pelan. Mencoba menorehkan senyum di bibirku meski seluruh tubuh ini kaku menatap senyumnya. Menatap susunan wajahnya. Dan menatap kedua manik bersinarnya yang memantulkan diriku yang mematung bodoh.

"Kau baru ya disini?" tanyanya membuyarkan fantasiku.

Aku menggangguk seraya mengangkat nampan dari mejanya, "Aku baru mulai bekerja hari ini"

"Oh pantas saja aku tidak mengenalimu. Selamat berjuang" senyumnya membuat pipiku menghangat.

"Ah iya terima kasih. Selamat menikmati" ujarku berjalan menjauh dari mejanya.

_Just like how the strong coffee aroma disappears_

_You have faded as well, I've become indifferent_

_I was perfectly fine as I walked into this coffee shop_

_I'm used to it, the caramel scent that came from your body, right?_

Hari-hari berlalu dengan meninggalkan kewarasanku ketika berhadapan dengannya. Xi Luhan. Komikus yang telah menjadi pelanggan tetap kedai kopi ini. Dia datang setiap jam 10 pagi untuk mengerjakan sketsa komik bergenre _romance_ yang sedang ia garap hingga jam 3 sore.

Setiap hari aku melihatnya dengan mengenakan jaket biru tua yang terlihat sedikit kumel—mungkin karena sering dipakai, buku sketsa tebalnya, dan sebuah _iPod_.

Pemuda manis itu selalu duduk di luar kedai yang berhadapan dengan pemandangan kota. Kadang-kadang ada temannya—yang katanya adalah asistennya, untuk membuat sketsa bersama-sama.

Pesanan favoritnya adalah segelas kopi dan beberapa makanan seperti _sandwich_, omurice, dan _medium burger_. Tapi setiap seminggu dua kali ia memesan _bubble tea_.

_Bubble tea_. Oh iya, tentang _bubble tea,_ aku jadi teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang masih memenuhi fikiranku.

_Flashback_

"Tumben sekali kau memesan _bubble tea_" ujarku setelah meletakkan segelas _bubble tea_ dihadapannya.

Luhan tersenyum dan meraih _bubble tea_ itu. "Kadang aku jenuh dengan kopi. Sejujurnya aku sudah diperingatkan dokterku agar mengurangi dosis meminum kopi belakangan ini. Karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai susu, jadi aku memilih _bubble tea_"

"Bukannya rasanya lebih enak susu?"

"Tentu tidak. Lagi pula teh itu mirip sekali denganmu"

Aku tertegun mencerna komentarnya tentangku yang disamakan dengan… teh? _Mirip? Dimana letak kemiripannya?_

"Maafkan aku. Tapi apa persamaannya?"

Luhan meneguk tehnya pelan lalu meletakkannya kembali di meja. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mataku dibawah teriknya sang mentari. "Teh dapat menenangkan seperti aku melihatmu yang selalu membawakan pesananku…" ujarnya dengan suara tercekat. "Ra-rasanya menjadi aman ketika kau membawanya, karena aku tahu kau… bukan penjahat hehe" tawanya riang.

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum. Sedikit tercengang ketika dia mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi juga sedikit kecewa ketika dia hanya mengatakan hal yang jauh dari prediksi atau angan-angan bodohku.

"Tapi. Kau lembut seperti _bubble_. Melihat tingkah kikukmu yang khas ketika bertemu denganku selalu membuat perasaanku jauh lebih senang"

Rasa panas menjalar ke semua bagian wajahku. Bisa kupastikan wajahku sangat memerah sekarang. Bukan. Ini bukan karena cuaca panas yang bisa mempengaruhi kulitku. Tapi ini karena… ya kau tahu lah kenapa.

Otot-otot jantungku seakan berdenyut merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak karuan ketika ia berbicara seperti itu. Entah itu bagian dari cuplikan sketsa komik _romance_nya atau hanya mengatakan itu dengan beranggapan keadaan berlangsung seperti biasa saja. Tapi kuputuskan untuk menangkis semua fikiran burukku tentang komentarnya. Mengaggap perkataannya sebagai awal lembar baru pengejaran cintaku padanya.

_His brown eyes made me lose my sanity. Provide such an addictive sensation of coffee when I saw a tinge of a smile on his sweet face._

_Flashback end_

"Hei, Sehun"

'…"

"Sehun-ah" seru seseorang menggoyangkan bahuku. Aku memutarkan kepalaku 90 derajat lalu kulihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatapku heran.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau sering melamun?" tanya Jongin.

"Memikirkan salah satu pelanggan kita, eoh?"

Pipiku jadi memanas dan mengatur suara agar terdengar lebih tenang, "T-tidak. Aku hanya… mengantuk"

"Lalu pipimu kenapa memerah?"

"Siang ini panas sekali. Kulitku tidak tahan panas" kataku kembali menekuni pekerjaan 'menguntitku'.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkekeh hebat. Mereka meninju bahuku dengan lumayan keras hingga membuatku terjungkal ke depan. Tangan-tangan mereka langsung merangkul bahuku. Lalu mereka melemparkan tatapan ke arah yang sama dengan mataku.

"Kau menyukainya 'kan?"

Aku menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terkekeh. Pertanyaannya nyaris membuat jantungku copot. Otakku menjadi keherananan. Apa mereka sering melihat tingkah melamunku belakangan ini atau terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan Luhan atau apa?

"T-tidaak. Memang kenapa?"

"Hei bodoh. Mengakulah. Dari tatapanmu sudah terlihat berbeda" kata Jongin menuntun tubuhku ke dekat pintu. "Tatapan pria yang jatuh cinta tidak akan menatap tajam ke orang yang dia suka"

Aku memutar otak. Mereka terlalu memojokkanku untuk mengakui hal rumit ini, "Oh itu. Aku hanya mengantuk. Kebetulan juga aku sedang melihat keluar"

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya yang tebal dan menghela nafas "Mengakulah. Lagi pula kalau benar kau menyukainya aku akan membantumu. Dia tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan orang tuaku. Hanya beberapa blok dari sini"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku antusias.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua tertawa. Setelah kutanyai lagi kebenarannya, tawa mereka berdua semakin hebat. Berselang dua menit kemudian tawa konyol mereka baru mereda. Hatiku terasa penat mendengar gelak tawa mereka. Otakku memilih kembali menatap seseorang yang sedang asyik menekuni buku sketsanya yang tebal di bawah teriknya langit kota ini.

Pemuda berkulit sedikit hitam di sebelahku membersihkan sedikit air matanya akibat melontarkan tawaan yang berlebihan padaku.

"Tidak tidak. Maaf aku berbohong. Tapi aku sering melihatnya keluar dari apartemen yang berada di ujung jalan. Jadi kufikir dia tinggal disana"

Kepalaku terangguk secara refleks. Bibirku hanya menggumamkan kata oh lalu kembali menatap seseorang berjaket biru tua di luar sana.

"Kau sudah berkenalan?"

"Ya, dia sudah. Hari pertama ia bekerja dia langsung menanyakan tentang pelanggan yang itu" kata Kyungsoo membeberkan rahasia bodohku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Setelah kupertimbangkan lagi, buat apa juga menutupinya kepada mereka berdua.

"Ya. Aku memang menyukainya. Atau kurasa aku mencintainya" ujarku.

"Bahkan sejak hari pertama?"

Kulemparkan tatapan dengan sorot mata lemah pada mereka seraya mendesah pasrah meratapi nasib ketidak-beruntunganku. Bibirku mulai tertarik keatas dan membuat senyuman. Senyuman miris.

Kufikir terlalu cepat bagiku untuk mengekpresikan perasaanku yang terlalu bergejolak ini kepadanya sebagai rasa cinta. Mungkin karena kami baru berkenalan dalam beberapa pekan ini. Tapi hati dan otakku terasa adiktif ketika melihat senyum dan rona wajahnya ketika aku memuji atau mengajaknya berbicara.

Bukan. Aku bukan tipikal pria yang hanya mencintai fisik atau _cover_ seseorang. Tapi kalian tahu lah rasanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. _Cover_ terkadang selalu menjadi halaman depan dari hati peminatnya. Aku juga mencintai 'isi dari buku' Luhan.

Tentang kepolosannya, tentang tawa renyahnya ketika bersamaku, tentang suaranya yang menyebut namaku dengan riang, tentang raut wajahnya ketika ia bercerita padaku, tentang semangat menyala-nyalanya dengan komik yang sedang digarapnya, dan tentang segalanya.

"Tidak mau menyatakannya?"

"Terlalu cepat kalau sekarang. Aku belum melakukan apapun"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menepuk bahuku pelan. "Lakukan pekerjaan yang merepotkan baru kau bisa merebutkan hatinya"

"Aku harus membantunya melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kau harus menjadi bagian dari dirin—bukan bukan. Itu terlalu sulit. Paling tidak kau menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya"

Kepalaku terangguk pelan. Tersenyum lebar seraya meraih bahu kedua teman bodohku ini. "Tidak kusangka. Kalian punya jiwa romantis juga"

"Sudah dibantu bukannya berterima kasih" omel Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih" kataku mengacak-acak rambut kusut mereka.

"Hei bodoh, kalau dia sudah jadi milikmu jangan lupa traktir kami makan-makan"

"Aku akan traktir sepuas kalian. Tapi di pesta pernikahanku saja"

Wajah mereka langsung melongo. Kemudian melayangkan tangan panjang mereka ke bahuku. "Pria kecil kita yang kasmaran ini sudah berandai-andai rupanya"

"_Wake up, dude!_ Didekati saja belum" kata Kyungsoo melepas rangkulannya. Lalu mendorongku keluar pintu dengan kencang. "Dia terlihat sedang kesusahan. Coba tanyakan apa kau bisa membantunya"

Aku mengangguk setuju. Sejujurnya juga merasa bodoh karena ini bukan yang kumau. Berhubung aku tidak mempunyai cara lain, terpaksa aku harus tetap melakukan ini. Benar kata Kyungsoo, aku harus mencoba menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya. Paling tidak aku harus menjadi seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya 'kan? Maka aku akan beradaptasi dan menuruti naluriku demi mengejarnya.

Tak terasa langkah sepatuku sudah terantuk ke meja Luhan. Dia terlihat agak terkejut dan langsung menutup ponselnya ketika menyadari aku menyambangi kursinya.

"Hai Sehun. Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ngg.. kau terlihat kesulitan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang terlihat tidak gatal. Tangan mungilnya langsung menuntunku dengan lembut untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Kuharap begitu"

"Jadi begini… Asistenku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Padahal tenggat naskah komikku harus selesai akhir bulan ini. Sebetulnya aku sedang mencari asisten pengganti—" ujarnya dengan suara tercekat. "—melihat kau dengan baik hati bertanya untuk mau membantuku, jujur aku sangat berterima kasih kalau kau benar-benar berniat membantuku"

"Untuk menjadi asisten komikmu?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia"

Dia menarik bibirnya dan membuat senyuman yang lebar. Jemari-jemari lentiknya menyalami tanganku. Bibir manisnya juga berkali-kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepadaku. _Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali rasanya aku melompat keluar gedung detik ini juga._

"Jam 5 sore apa kau ada waktu?"

"Aku rasa ada" kataku sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya pada jam-jam itu aku sedang berisitrahat setelah seharian berkerja di kedai. Tapi tak apa lah. Ini semua demi Luhan.

"Kuharap kau masih kuat untuk membantuku di kedai ini jam 5 sore sampai jam 7. Aku tidak mau mengganggu jam kerjamu di kedai ini"

Aku mengangguk. Tidak kusangka kalau aku akan benar-benar menguras tenagaku untuk ini semua. Oke mungkin aku ini perhitungan—atau malas untuk berkorban atau yang lain.

Sejujurnya aku ini sama sekali tidak punya bakat seni. Mungkin ada saat aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Tapi kuyakin sekarang untuk menggambar bagian kepala pun tanganku masih sangat kaku. Keyakinanku untuk membantunya menjadi agak sedikit surut. _But yeah, I don't wanna losing his trustiness_.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya seraya melirik jam tangannya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Sekarang aku harus menjenguk asistenku dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih, Sehunnie. Annyeong" serunya melambaikan tangannya di udara padaku.

_I'd do anything for you. Being a part of your life and continue to do what I can._

_-your Bubble Tea._

FIN. TBC TO NEXT CHAPTER.

Aish, I really can't finishing this fanfict bcs my busy schedule /cries/

Well then, thank you buat para readers. butuh R&R ya. sebetulnya lebih butuh saran buat next chapter. mau hunhan jadi pisah atau being couple gara-gara teh dan kopi?

gomen ya banyak mintanya /sobs/ masih newbie haha.

사랑하다 사랑하다 ^^


End file.
